HRI Home Guard Branch
Background Assigned to the HRI Field Agents Group and part of the House of Royal Intelligence, the HRI Home Guard Branch (HGB) is tasked with direct action operations in the Kingdom of Jod. These agents are the muscle of HRI; their mission-specific clothing can change per the mission at hand; they always carry a Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver hidden under their coats with 6 shots loaded and another 24 shots in reserve and typically favor either the CQAP Blunderbuss or QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle when heavier firepower is needed. They also typically have a boot knife forged in phrik. HGB agents' primary mission is to provide armed support to HRI Deep Cover Agents, political assassinations, sabotage, and small-scale covert & clandestine operations; they report directly to Area Commanders. Both HRI Outside Galaxy Branch & HRI Home Guard Branch work interchangeably. Both types of agents have to be trained and ready to go in any sphere of operations they find themselves in and Agents routinely operate 2 years in OGB, then rotate to 2 years in HGB, then rotate back again. Senior Agents are stationed in rotations of 3 years. The Outside Galaxy Branch is typically considered the harder assignment, because R&R and "home time" is strictly limited to operational availability on mission profile, whereas Home Guard Branch are closer to home with easier travel times & flexibility for other agents to cover assignments. Recruitment & Training HGB Field Agents are recruited from active duty (although near retirement or end of enlistment) Jod Military Forces personnel. A very select number of people are recruited from the Civil Service (typically from Emergency Services) for their outstanding skills. Once recruited and after passing a comprehensive psychology and physical test, only the very best recruits enter a 7 month (28 weeks) training camp, where they are trained in espionage, clandestine operations, & covert operations and pushed to limits they never thought possible. Of an average class size of 12 recruits, only 8 usually make it. Failures either die during training or are rotated back to their military units to finish out their military careers. Once training is done, recruits are paired with a Senior Agent and are classified as a Trainee Agent for one year. After passing field training (or not dying in the field either), Trainees are promoted to Agent and typically work solo or in small teams of 2 to 4. Life Style Most HGB Field Agents live a lone wolf life-style, infused with heavy alcohol & tobacco use typically. Their lives are day-to-day and they can be deployed up to 2 years at a time to trouble spots around the galaxy and those that do choose to marry, do so with knowingly lying to their families about their work (since they can't discuss their work with anyone). The average life expectancy of a HGB Agent, once in the field, is less then 5 years. Going Rogue & Retirement Few agents have gone rogue or tried to betray the HRI; in the event that they do, they are hunted down ruthlessly by their fellow OGB & HGB Agents and the House of Royal Intelligence. A HGB Agent is "allowed" to retire either based on in-field injury, medical cause, or they have reached their 20 year service mark. HGB Agents are not allowed to retire or leave the service until they have completed at least 20 years of service. Those that demand they be let go early are typically disposed of quietly and their families are informed it was a training accident. In the event of capture or pending torture with no hope of rescue, HGB Agents are instructed to use their suicide pills, which are housed in a fake tooth (which they bite down on and break to release the pill's contents). Category:Kingdom of Jod